


良药

by Chestcat



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestcat/pseuds/Chestcat
Summary: 高中生丸山隆平捡到了一位神秘的长发男人。





	良药

一  
在丸山第一次见到家门口可疑的巨大纸箱时，忍不住想起多年前一部内容相似的电视剧，他非常在意地看了看周围，提防着突然跑出来举着“人间*察”的记者。

他把纸箱子打开，意料之中的，箱子里正躺着一个人，一个睡着的男人。

丸山突然庆幸起自己在和父母争取后拥有了独自居住的权利，箱子里的可疑人士在十代少年脑内威胁力小于独角仙，却是平淡生活中刺激的调味剂。

他架着男人的双臂从箱子里拖进家门，这个人大概吃的很少吧，丸山感觉到对方骨骼鲜明的脊背硌着他的胸膛。

让男人倚靠在沙发上后，丸山开始细细打量起对方：一头长发凌乱地披散着，全身的衣物都被洗的有些褪色，但却没有一处污迹。  
应该是古着吧，他看着对方的灯芯绒外套想。

他伸手把遮挡在男人脸上的发丝拨到一边：  
是一张精致的脸，睫毛卷翘，两片薄唇紧抿，从眉骨到鼻梁的线条异常流畅。  
他想起在美术课上老师画的一气呵成的素描。

不是花美男有点可惜，但是脸也是好看的。  
丸山自作主张地下了结论。

也许是玄关的灯光过于刺眼，男人好看的眉头皱成一团，从喉咙里滚出一声叹息，然后睁开眼。

接着是戏剧性的四目相对。

“那个…”丸山不好意思地挠挠头，“我叫丸山隆平，叫我Maru就行，今年高二，是捡你，啊不，是发现你的人。”他露出一个友好的微笑。

男人却像是按了暂停键一般，只是直勾勾地看他，在丸山都要怀疑这人是不是听力障碍的时候，对方终于把视线从他脸上扯下来，含糊的吐出一个名字，“Subaru。”

“这名字真好听。”丸山伏下身，让视线和男人齐平，他握住对方微凉的手，“请多关照。”

二.  
距Subaru来到丸山的家已经两周，和略带流浪歌手氛围的外表不同，Subaru意外的是个居家派，每天早上都会给丸山做上一顿不差的早饭，然后把便当放进书包里，在门口送他上学，在丸山傍晚放学回来的时候，总能看到一尘不染的地板家具和热乎乎的饭菜。

Subaru简直是当代男版田螺姑娘，丸山看着他系着围裙的背影想。

这天的晚饭是咖喱蛋包饭，丸山狼吞虎咽地吃得精光，打算收拾空盘时正好看到男人的唇边沾了一粒米饭，他伸手取下，然后塞进嘴里吃掉。

对方却又露出第一次见面的神情来，摸着嘴角直勾勾地盯着他，张了张嘴，却没说出话。

“Maru在学校一定很有人气吧。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“也没什么。”

“那Subaru呢？”丸山停下洗碗的手，转过身问坐在沙发上的男人，“Subaru又是怎样的呢？你什么都不和我说。”少年的声音里带着一点点埋怨。“明明都一起住了这么久了。”

“我去洗澡。”  
男人只抛下这句话，径直走进浴室。

三.  
好奇不光会害死猫，也把丸山折腾得七七八八，关于Subaru到底是何方神圣的好奇心像是灌了水的气球，一天天越变越大，沉甸甸地压在心头。

Subaru知道他的亲戚和家乡，知道他学校的死党们，知道他喜欢的食物，知道他对于嘴部的自卑，甚至知道他喜欢买什么类型的成人杂志。

在闲聊中不经意说出的内容构成了一个完整的丸山隆平，只要Subaru愿意去拼凑这些信息，随时能把他看个通透。

但关于这个男人，他几乎什么都不知道。  
丸山在某天晚上懊恼地想。

更加致命的问题是，他发现自己对于这个男人产生了某些说不清道不明的隐晦情愫，这种情感藤蔓一般爬了满心口，把细细的根扎到各种地方。  
比如喝汤被烫到伸出的艳红舌尖，比如对于成年男性而言过于精致的骨架与手脚，比如从马尾辫里溜出的一两缕发丝，再比如穿着工字背心时锁骨尽头的漂亮肩峰。

他发现自己的某些部分在悄悄地渴望着Subaru，究竟是哪些部分在如何渴望，他自己也解释不清。他只希望能在那双眼睛深处留下一些印记，或者抚平那双紧皱的眉头里搅在一起的悲伤。

他试图通过对饭菜或家务的称赞让男人周身的惆怅气息消除一些，但效果微弱仿佛飞蛾扑火。

Subaru是一件迷人而脆弱的危险品。  
丸山又一次下了定义。

他无数次想问这个人到底是什么来历，但每当那双裹着星星的眼睛望向他时，丸山又觉得这样什么都不知道也很好。

再等等吧。  
他看着Subaru做饭的背影想。

四.  
在文学部的学长学姐毕业的那天，丸山和其他部员一起去参加聚餐，他给Subaru打了电话，告诉对方晚上可能回去晚一点。

所以丸山从窗外看到自己家一团小小的暖光时是惊讶的，被等待的感觉让他的心变得更加柔软，他的步伐变得轻快。

家里弥漫着微弱的酒精味，几瓶廉价红酒乱七八糟地倒在桌子上，Subaru垂着头靠着沙发，暖黄色的灯光顺着他嘴角和衣襟上干涸的酒迹向下淌，这是丸山第一次看到这样的他，仿佛一只卸下防备并露出肚皮的小型猛兽。

丸山上前碰了碰对方被酒精熏得微热的脸颊，“Subaru，还好吗？”

男人蹙着眉头睁开眼，丸山惊愕地看着泪水从他的眼角溢出，沿着灯光流下的轨迹润湿了指尖。

他回握住丸山的手，然后踮起脚尖环着少年的脖颈，两片薄唇贴着耳垂，把一声呼唤轻柔的送进耳道，就像丸山梦里见了千万次的他那样。

“要做吗，隆平。”  
他说。

五

无所谓了。  
在男人的手覆上被制服包裹的分身时，丸山想。

那双带着光的眼睛望向他的，丸山清楚地看见在其深处熊熊燃烧的痛苦。心头上的水气球燎得破了稀碎，揉卷着欲望的洪流涌过他的胸腔，冲刷走他脑内的最后一点理智。

他扶着男人的后脑，让对方以一个接纳的姿态去迎他的唇舌和爱意，那些疯狂滋长的情感终于从他的血管与骨骼中抽条而出，穿过蓬勃跳动着的心脏，把他与男人锁在一起。

唾液在他们交缠的接吻里荡起水声，Subaru轻哼出的鼻音搅得他下体发痛。丸山没有和男人做过，他只能用手臂锁着对方纤细的背与腰，把勃起的性器隔着数层布料磨蹭着对方的下体。

男人仿佛看到他所想一样，勾着丸山的脖颈躺在地毯上，并扯掉了下身的家居裤，用流着透明液体的性器头部戳弄丸山的大腿内侧，在制服裤上留下一小片深色痕迹。  
男人精致的脸上泛着微熏的红晕，无意识地舔着薄唇，用盛着水的眼睛望向他。

“隆平…隆平…”  
他的声音略沙哑，像撒了一小把悲伤。

丸山倒吸一口气，他本是不想用“尤物”这个词来形容对方的，但面对这样集合着美与痛苦的生物，他除了动心别无选择。

丸山低下头，隔着宽大的T恤舔舐Subaru挺立的乳尖，干涸的酒迹在唾液的刺激下化开了一些，让他产生了也许对方就是酒味的错觉。  
他撩起T恤，用舌尖轻柔地走过男人清晰排列的肋骨，然后近乎笃诚地吻上了那根漂亮的性器。

丸山没有给男人口交过，他用舌生涩地舔掉溢出的微咸液体，然后模仿着曾经在小电影里看到的那样，把性器含进嘴里缓慢地吞吐着，接着听见Subaru发出了一声甜腻而短促的呻吟。

他舔舐得更加卖力了。

男人不大的手落在丸山乱蓬蓬的头发上，指尖绞着发丝，挺动着腰小幅度地在丸山嘴里抽插，在他感觉到Subaru收紧大腿肌肉的瞬间，一股浓稠的精液流进喉咙。

对方伸手捏着他的下颚，擦掉在嘴角的几点白浊，男人脸上的红晕更明显了，额前散落了几缕汗湿的发丝，漆黑的眼珠用了点时间聚焦，终于落在他身上。

“Maru，你很有天赋。”  
他扯了扯嘴角，笑道。

他用手肘支起半个身子与丸山接吻，精液略带腥膻的味道被渡到嘴里，男人拉过他的手，伸出艳红的舌尖把手指舔的水光泛滥，  
“没有润滑剂，就先将就一下吧。”  
他眯着眼睛望向丸山。

后穴的扩张是一个极其漫长的过程，在丸山觉得自己的性器甚至要软下去的时候，男人终于喘息着开口，“好了…”  
他翻身趴在地毯上，翘起的白嫩臀部和暗红色的地毯形成色情的对比，流畅的腰背曲线宛若一只勾人的猫，丸山扣着他的腰，将自己的性器抵在张合的穴口处，把浑圆的头部顶入对方体内。

“啊……”

在分身终于整根没入的时候，两个人同时发出满足的叹息，湿滑的后穴太过舒服，丸山咬紧下唇才没让自己一进去就泻出来，这对于他是种全新的体验，柔软的内壁在阴茎每一次退出时层层包裹，挽留般吸附在柱身上，在顶插时却又欲拒还迎似的缓缓打开。

舒适到骨髓的快感抽打着丸山的神经，Subaru滑嫩的臀肉拍打在他胯部时会如布丁般抖动，一片乳白晃得丸山眼睛发花，他扣住男人纤细的腰，伴着性爱时特有的色情水声与Subaru甜腻的呻吟，快速地抽插起来。

“隆平…隆平…”  
男人一声声换着，声音里染了哭腔。  
在那根漂亮的阴茎再次溢出精液时，丸山也射在了男人因高潮而绞紧的内壁里。

他抱着男人起了一层薄汗的身体，第一次的射精舒适而漫长，漫长到他甚至想起了动物世界里犬科交配时成结的片段，粗大的阴茎底部生出的结卡在交配对象的穴口，把射出的满满精液都堵在里面。

直到成功受精。  
他的手抚上对方平坦光洁的小腹。

六  
当他把阴茎从男人体内抽出时，因做爱而过于敏感的后穴抽搐地张合，流出股股白浊。  
丸山望向对方的脸，Subaru又恢复到了一开始的表情，瘦削身体上的斑驳吻痕讲述着刚才的激烈性爱，眼底却是一片结了冰的清明。

男人的脸颊两侧留下了一些汗水，顺着脖颈在锁骨处汇集，再沿着胸膛流下。  
仿佛从身体里溢出的泪。

“曾经有这样一个人。”  
男人就这样躺着，黑色的长发散落在地毯上，他盯着天花板缓缓开口，给丸山讲了一个没头没尾的故事。

男人的背景没有丸山曾经猜测的那样神秘，不是拿着狙击枪的杀手，也不是流浪天涯的逃犯。他过着再普通不过的生活，还有一个爱他的男友。

朝夕相处的日子磨平了某些激情，也诞生了矛盾，干柴烈火的爱情被无数次冷处理浇得干净，在又一次的分歧中，两人和平分手。

“然后呢？”  
“没有然后了。”

“就这么分开了？”  
“就这么分开了。”

丸山看着身上布满欢爱痕迹的男人，喉咙里像是灌了一大勺黄豆粉，张着嘴却梗得一个字都说不出。

“那个人…”  
他终于试着开口。“那个人叫什么名字？”  
丸山没来由的在意起来。

“很重要吗？”  
男人反问道，他舔了舔嘴，用脚尖点了两下丸山滴着精液的性器，然后巧妙的用前脚掌逗弄起来，“倒是你，才一次就不行了吗？”  
他用鼻子哼笑出声。

下一秒，他就被丸山垫着后脑勺扑回到了柔软的地毯上，柔软的膝弯卡在少年温度略高的掌心里，弯折的时候后穴暴露得彻底，一些精液随着动作溢出，还没来得及说话就被直接一插到底，男人发出一声拔高的呻吟，脚趾因快感而蜷缩起来。

显然男人低估了文学部部长的体力，就算是天天和文字打交道，研究的是阳春白雪的东西，也终究是血气方刚的少年，身体素质显然比三十代的男人高了一大截。  
丸山粗硬的性器在他的后穴里抽插着，搅着体液发出淫荡的水声，过度的体力透支让他感觉自己的腰开始发麻，勃起的性器随着顶弄的幅度打在小腹上，硬的让人不舒服。  
他伸出手，试图抚慰一下自己的分身。

“再等等。”  
丸山的手牵住他的，十指相扣地钉在地板上，他用干涔涔的鼻尖蹭了蹭男人的侧脸，  
“只用后面射吧，Subaru。”  
他顶弄的幅度又加大了一些。

性爱中的男人美得让人离不开视线，不管是蹙起的眉头，张开的薄唇，还是因快感而泛红的肌肤，他的每一寸身体似乎都浸了让丸山沉迷的药水，带着浓稠而隐秘的痛苦，却又让他血脉喷张。

丸山不理解Subaru为什么总是看起来若有所思，也不理解为什么有时会露出那种像在看别人的眼神，他只知道这一刻的Subaru在精神上是快乐且自由的，所以他极力让男人享受这一场性爱。  
他试图用阴茎将对方送往快乐的殿堂，或者说至少可以减轻一点他眉间散不去的忧愁。

在丸山终于喘息着释放在Subaru体内的时候，男人已经因为过于疲惫而沉沉睡去，他安静地躺在地毯上，那些复杂的情感随着他闭上的眼帘也一起隔绝在外，这时的Subaru就像丸山初次见到的他一样，安静地像尊雕像。

在丸山轻手轻脚地整理好客厅的一地狼藉，再把男人抱到盛了热水的浴缸里时，远处的天边已经开始泛起鱼肚白，细碎的光线透过玻璃照进没有开灯的浴室，停在Subaru轻颤的眼睫上，他长长地叹了口气，缓缓睁眼。  
此时丸山刚脱了衣服，在浴缸的另一边缓缓进入热水，少年在他的注视下有些慌了手脚，像是被按了暂停键般扶着浴缸边半蹲着。

“噗。”  
男人笑出了声，他把伸展的双腿蜷起来，让丸山更舒适地坐进浴缸。

“做都做过了，还把我按在地毯上射了一肚子，也不知道在害羞什么。”  
他用指尖点着水面，盛着光的波纹随着他的动作一圈圈散开。

少年被调侃后露出一张狸猫脸，两颊泛起局促的红晕，低头抿着嘴不知接什么。不知所措的样子又一次把男人逗出了声。因性爱而略显沙哑的笑声在浴室的墙壁上打出回音。

“那个人叫丸山隆平。”  
丸山抬头，被那双亮晶晶的眸子直直望进心底，但他更费解了。

“很讽刺吧。”  
男人仰着头靠在浴缸边上，抬起手臂，看着上面被地毯擦出的红色痕迹，“在我彻底忘掉他的时候，遇见了你。”  
他把视线从手臂挪回丸山脸上，  
“一个名字和长相都和他一样的男高生。”

“那你叫隆平…”

“啊，那个抱歉。”男人扯出一个苦笑，  
“我习惯了，总会时不时地以为你就是他。”

“没关系的。”  
丸山伸手将他带进自己沾着水的怀抱里。  
“我才该说对不起。”  
少年毛茸茸的脑袋埋在男人的肩窝里，声音听起来有些发闷，“我都不知道这些。”

他没有说话，只是伸手抚上丸山乱糟糟的卷发，男孩略高的体温裹着他，温暖与舒适让他再次开始犯困，朝阳的暖光浸入浴缸，在天花板上绘出摇曳的水纹。

丸山低下头，他们交换了一个温热的吻，男人洒了日光的眼睛勾勒过他的五官，停在他的唇上。

“Maru的嘴唇很好看。”  
他猫似的伸了个懒腰，然后用纤细的手臂环住少年的脖颈，再一次闭上眼。

丸山用唇碰了碰男人舒展的眉心。  
“先休息一会儿吧，现在还早。”

他用平缓的鼻息代替了回答。

END


End file.
